


Something Kinda Crazy

by strcwberryvivi (lovelcce)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, Gen, God bless her, Irene cult leader in a way, Red Velvet makes a deal with a demon for paradise, Seulgi got them all into this mess, Yeri and Irene have braincells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberryvivi
Summary: —in which Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, and Yeri make a deal with the devil, based loosely off of @looncapsule’s theory on Twitter—





	1. Bael, Miracle Worker Extraordinaire

Yeri wasn’t exactly sure how she kept getting herself into these situations. She was sure that it was all Seulgi’s fault, but couldn’t seem to explain why she had agreed. Irene and Wendy softly murmured to each other, as Seulgi sat in front of the man. He wore a long trench coat, and Yeri bit back a comment about his fashion choices. The skin just around his eyes seemed dry and cracked, as if it were slowly peeling away from his face.

“Paradise.” The man said, his left shoulder was hunched forward at an unnatural angle, and Yeri suddenly thought that he didn’t really look like a man.

“Paradise.” Seulgi agreed, nodding eagerly. “Can you do it?”

“My dear,” The man smiled, and Yeri felt bile rise in the back of her throat at the sight of completely blackened teeth. “I can do anything.”

“Anything?” Joy asked, looking up from her phone and leaning back into Yeri’s side. “Could you stop world hunger? War?”

“Why would I want to do that?” The man said, blinking slowly before turning back to Seulgi. “I can give you perfect paradise for one whole day. 24 hours.”

“Perfect.” Seulgi said, reaching her hand out to shake.

“What do you want?” Yeri asked, grabbing Seulgi’s wrist.

The man frowned, and leaned back in his chair. “You think too quickly, little one. In order to restore the balance, you will have to survive all of the circles of hell. If you do so, you may return to your normal lives.”

“If not, we’re stuck in hell forever.” Yeri finished, looking over at Irene, who now stared at the table.

The five girls slowly looked at each other, and one by one the others agreed. Yeri sat there, watching as Wendy shook the man’s hand, and recognized that her friends were going to die. Or maybe not die, but looking between Seulgi and Joy, Yeri had her doubts. The man held his hand out for Yeri, raising something akin to an eyebrow at her. Yeri held her hand out, then drew back slightly as she stared down at greyed, wrinkled fingers.

“What’s your name?”

“My name?” The man said, smiling sharply.

“Yes,” Yeri said, pulling her hand back farther. “I want to know who I’m making a deal with.”

The man contemplated this for a moment, before leaning in. “I’ll tell you my name once you make the deal. A new clause, if you will.”

“Deal.” Yeri said, looking over at her friends and shaking the man’s hand.

It felt like a burn, searing through her palm and up her arm. Yeri pulled, but the man held tight onto her hand, his grin growing wider. The burn spread to her chest, then down her legs, as if someone was taking a hot iron to each limb. The pain focused, her left ankle feeling everything and nothing at once. Then, the man let go of her hand, the pain disappearing as soon as it had arrived. Yeri slumped into her seat, and Wendy leaning over with an air of concern.

“My name is Bael.” The man said, swiftly standing from his seat. “I am a King of the East, the first of my brothers. And you, are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	2. Promise, A Soul For Paradise

“How do we even know that’s his real name?” Yeri asked, as the five girls left the coffee shop.

“He promised.” Seulgi said.

“But it could have been a nickname. I should have been more specific.” Yeri said, and turned to Irene. “What do we know about Bael?”

“Not much.” Irene said, scrolling through her phone rather slowly. “There’s not much on that name, but if you look for the King of the East - assuming the East of Hell - the name that appears isn’t Bael.”

“So, he lied to us.” Joy said, leaning over Irene’s shoulder.

“Or that Bael and…”

“Belial.”

“And Belial are the same person.” Wendy said, adjusting her bag.

“So, we get to say goodbye and then what?” Yeri said, looking over at Seulgi. “We get one day of paradise and who knows how long of torment?”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Seulgi frowned.  
“When I put it like that, it sounds like a bad idea.” Yeri paused, looking up at the sky. “If demons truly exist, then does that mean we’ve truly turned our backs on whatever or whoever’s in heaven?”

“Don’t think about it too hard.” Seulgi said. “We’re going to THE original garden!”

“And then we get to suffer, because no one thought to think before agreeing.” Yeri groaned, dropping her head.

“Let’s just… say goodbye. We’re going on an extended vacation.” Seulgi said, wrapping an arm around Yeri’s shoulders and turning her to look across the street, where a group of nine girls were collected outside of the local arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	3. Grin, Satisfaction Of A Job Well Done

Yeri squinted at Bael slightly as he led the girls down a long hallway, the walls were a red brick that seemed to close in the further down they walked.

“How do you even have access to the Garden of Eden?” Irene asked, walking just before Yeri.

“After the… persuasion of Eve, Heaven completely abandoned Eden. We decided to keep it under our… protection, if you will. Now, you girls get to experience it in all its glory.” Bael said, and Yeri wondered what it would be like to slap the smug grin off the demon’s face.

The group came to a stop before a large metal door, and Bael swung a key from his fingers tauntingly in front of Yeri’s face.

“You don’t seem to excited.” He said, his grin widening unnaturally.

“I’m perfectly happy, thank you.” Yeri mummbled, glancing over at Irene with an almost pleading look.

“Twenty four hours?” Wendy asked, staring at the door.

“Twenty four complete hours.” Bael nodded, turning away from Yeri and unlocking the door. “Have a good time, girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	4. Curiousity, Supposedly Followed By Satisfaction

Yeri couldn’t stop thinking about Hell. Which was rather confusing, as she laid under the apple tree in the middle of the Garden of Eden. The whole situation was messing with the girl’s head, and she played with a loose string on her sweater as a soft breeze rustled through the garden. This was all Seulgi’s fault. Except that it wasn’t really, was it? Yeri had agreed to come. Had been curious in her own way to know what would happen. Had been too attached to her friends to let them commit to such a decision without her. Afraid of being left behind.

“God,” Yeri whispered, looking up at the sky through the branches of the tree. “Why would you allow this to happen? To even place the tree in the garden, to make it forbidden, to create humans like this. Why? What’s the point of it?”

Yeri closed her eyes, and let out a laugh. She had one of the best opportunities of paradise and she was wasting it by staring up at the sky talking to an invisible man.

Yeri propped herself up on her elbows and looked around at the garden slowly. Her friends had quickly dispersed, and Yeri had no idea where each girl would be at the moment. Except for Irene, who sat in the apple tree just above her, a perfect red apple in her hands.

“I don’t think there was a point. Probably meant to set us up for failure from the beginning.” Irene said, looking down at Yeri and shrugging. “But it’s not like there’s anything we could have done about it. It happened so long ago, you know?”

Yeri chewed on her lip before nodding. “Yeah, I know. I just… it seems like a dick move.”

Irene laughed, a soft tinkling noise, before she jumped down from her branch. “If we weren’t already going to hell, I think calling God a dick would get you there, Yeri.”

Yeri smiled, before grabbing the apple from Irene’s hand. “Do you think these things still hold the knowledge and sins from way back when?”

“I’m not sure. Wanna try?” Irene said, grabbing another apple from the tree.

Yeri wrinkled her nose, before her mind turned towards the upcoming days. “Well, since we’re already going to hell.”

The two girls held the apples to their lips, and Yeri felt her breath catch slightly just before they bit down. For a moment, Yeri held her breath. But nothing happened, the sky remained clear and blue, and Irene was already taking another bite.

“Nothing,” Yeri said softly.

“No, but these are pretty good.” Irene munched, wrapping an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. “You need to relax, Yeri. I know you’re worried about what’s gonna happen next, but as long as we all have each other, we’ll be fine.”

Yeri smiled, looking up at Irene and dropping the bitten apple onto the ground. “I saw a lake when we first came in. I’d bet Joy’s probably trying to make a sand castle with dry sand.”

“She’s smart enough to figure that out.” Irene said, before pausing and leading the way towards the lake. “But we should make sure she has it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	5. Paradise, A Conversation Between Friends

Joy was in fact at the lake, but there was no sign of a sand castle in sight. She was drifting in a small pink boat towards the middle of the water, Seulgi sitting next to her, and Wendy watching them from the shore. Yeri smiled as Seulgi splashed the water at Joy, the two bickering as the boat rocked precariously. Wendy was letting sand fall through her fingers as Irene sat next to her, the sun over them just slightly moving towards the horizon.

“It’s beautiful here.” Wendy said, looking up at Seulgi and Joy as they tipped the boat into the water with a large splash.

“It’s kind of boring, though.” Yeri said, crinkling her nose as the two girls popped up from the water. “There’s nothing to do.”

“Maybe that’s why Adam and Eve bit the apple. They were bored.” The older girl agreed, dropping the last of the sand in her hand. The three sat in silence for a moment, before the other two emerged from the lake, soaked from head to toe.

“It’s Seulgi’s fault!” Joy yelled as Irene raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not!” Seulgi snapped, squeezing the water out of her hair.

“Kinda looks like it is.” Irene agreed, looking around the two girls at the flipped boat.

Seulgi wrinkled her nose, but plopped into the sand silently. Joy, on the other hand, glared at the sand.

“I can’t sit here.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I’m soaked! I’ll have sand everywhere!”

“And?” Yeri asked, looking at the tallest girl with confusion.

“Monsters.” Joy huffed, walking towards the grass. “All of you. Complete monsters with your sand everywhere.”

Irene and Wendy let out soft laughs before scrambling in the sand to follow after the girl. Yeri watched as Seulgi played with some of the sand quietly.

“It’s not really you’re fault, Seulgi.” Yeri said, standing up slowly. “We all decided to come with you. If anything, it would’ve been worse if you’d come on your own.”

Seulgi looked up, and squinted, Yeri backlit completely by the sun. “Eh, you’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Maybe,” Yeri shrugged.

“You’re not supposed to agree with that!” Seulgi said, following as Yeri turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	6. Safe, No One Does Anything For Free

Yeri yawned, her eyes batting away tears as she squinted at the rising sun. A figure was walking towards them, tall and dark. It limped on one side, as if the leg wasn’t capable of bending. A long coat wrapped around the figure like a cloak as it came closer, and Yeri found herself upright at full attention, shoving against Irene’s shoulder in fear.

“It’s just me, girls.” The figure said, and Yeri could hear the too-wide smile in his voice. “Unless you’ve forgotten.”

“How could we forget?” Wendy said quietly, sitting up as Seulgi and Joy began to wake.

The demon nodded, before beckoning the girls towards him with a long greyed finger. “We should get going. Say goodbye to the garden.”

“Goodbye, garden.” Seulgi mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

“The first circle of hell is called Limbo. I think you’ll rather enjoy it there. It’s calming. Not a bad place to spend eternity.” Bael said, leading the girls away.

“But I thought we were supposed to travel through every circle.” Wendy said, jogging slightly to catch up to the demon.

“You are. But I care not how long it takes you, or if you even make it out at all.” Bael says. “My job was to merely get you into hell. What happens next is out of my control.”

“Nice to know you’re on our side, Bael.” Seulgi mumbled, crossing her arms.

“I’m on no side but my own. That’s the first lesson you’ll learn here. No one does anything for free, or to help you. Watch your own back, and no one else’s.” Bael said, and the girls silently glanced at each other.

“Sounds lonely.” Joy said softly.

“Sounds safe.” Bael corrected her, leading them down the long metal hallway once again, Eden behind them.

Yeri scoffed, looking down another corridor as they passed. The girls stood there, facing away from her. They were identical from behind, except that one of the girl’s hair was purple. They had long black wings that dragged across the floor as they moved, and Yeri watched as one of the feather’s fells. The girl on the far right’s wings were unkept, messy with feathers sticking out in odd directions, whereas the girls with purple hair and the one on the far right had perfectly styled wings. Could wings be styled? Yeri looked back as Bael came to a stop in front of a wooden door.

“This is Limbo?” Irene asked, standing on her toes to look over his shoulder.

“One of the entrances. A backdoor, if you will.” Bael said, opening it. “I hope you enjoy your stay. Do not call for me unless you have escaped.”

“Call for you? What are there waiters in there?”

“My name. You can summon demons by name. Keep mine out of your mouth. Especially, you, little Yerim.” Bael said, glaring at the youngest girl. “You have a habit of looking too far into things.”

“You mean Belial.” Yeri said, her eyes widening. “We were right!”

Bael shifted his weight, and grabbed her arm. With a shove, she was through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	7. Rotten, The First Circle of Hell

It was a sense of completely weightlessness, then complete burden all at once.

“Get off of me.” Yeri groaned, pushing Joy off as she lifted her head to look around.

The garden of Eden was once again surrounding them, but the grass had wilted to a dark brown, and the trees were bare of any leaves. In the center of the clearing there was a ladder reaching into the clouds, though when Joy attempted to climb up it, there appeared to be a ceiling.

“What is this?” Wendy said, poking at a rotten apple with her toe.

“I assume hell.” Yeri said, her voice a mumble so that the others couldn’t hear her.

“It kind of looks like there’s a building on the other side of the lake.” Seulgi said, pulling on Irene’s sleeve.

“And it’s gonna rain. The clouds are so dark.” Joy called, carefully climbing down the ladder.

“I don’t… like the looks of that place.” Wendy crossed her arms, her brow furrowed as she looked to Irene.

“Creepy looking shelter is still shelter.” Irene shrugged, beginning to lead the girls away. “Yeri?”

“I wanna check something first. I’ll meet you there?” The girl said, crouching down to look closely at one of the mushy apples.

The other four disappeared into the barren trees, and Yeri found herself going in the direction of the Tree of Knowledge. Dead leaves crunched and fell apart under her shoes, and there were more and more apples as Yeri walked closer to the tree. It looked healthy, the leaves and bark vibrant against the rest of the forest. But even the apples still attached to the branches were rotten. Yeri took a deep breath, walking closer until she could press her palm to the trunk. It scratched against her palm, a plant struggling to survive under the dark clouds. Yeri looked up, her eyes catching on something shimmering on the branch just above her. A necklace, silver in color. As she reached for it, the necklace fell into her hand, a gift. It felt warm to the touch, the cross pendant heavy in her palm. Thunder rumbled through the forest as Yeri carefully put it on. A few raindrops fell, and Yeri turned her attention back to the tree, which seemed… paler. The leaves had turned brown, and the bark was beginning to peel from the trunk. A hand to the cross, Yeri stumbled back as the tree groaned loudly, leaves dumping onto the ground. The entire tree moaned, a deep note as it leaned to the side before collapsing. The impact splattered the apples on the ground, rotten mush clinging to Yeri as she began to trip backwards. And then, silently, the tree crumbled into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I worked on this fic, but I finally figured out how to work on Limbo!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


End file.
